new friends
by overlordpringerx
Summary: asuka meets a new friend. Not Accepting oc's and sugestions anymore. Sorry. But send them anyway and i could make one-shots about them.
1. Chapter 1

''Thank you, sir'' a little girl said as she was handed a moneybag.

''Oh no, little girl thank you for saving our farm'' a middle-aged farmer said''If it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened''

''It wasn't that hard really. Just some wild animals''

''Still if it wasn't for you I would be ruined y now. So thanks miss…''

''Its Asuka and I was just doing my job. Well I better get going now. My parents are gonna be worried if i don't come home soon. well bye''.

Asuka left and made her way to the guild. she had just joined the guild at the age of 8 and this was her 1st success. She couldn't wait to show her family her new treasure. 'mom and dad will be so proud' she thought before hearing a childs cries.

''HELP, HELP! MY CAT IS STUCK ON THAT TREE AND CANT GET DOWN'' a boy around Asukas age cried. He had a red shirt, blue boxers and black spiky short hair. He was pointing at a large tree-branch were a red kitten was shaking in fear.

Asuka being a fairy tail wizard immediately ran up to him and comforted him; ''don't worry, I'll help you''

''r-really?'' the boy said with teary eyes.

''sure'' and with that said Asuka climbed the tree till arriving at the branch where the kitten was stuck. However it was harder than she thought as the animal would back away all the time.

''I can't reach it. What do you do to make it come to you?'' the young mage asked.

''Well, I say nice stuff'' the boy said.

''like what?''

''like 'I got this idiots money so get down, alucard' ''

''ok. I-WHAT?''

''awesome'' the cats expression suddenly turned mischievous as tiny bat wings grew out of its back.

''Ok bro, lets get outta here before anybody sees us.'' the boy said and then both him and the exceed parted leaving a dumbfounded asuka behind.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours. 2 hours had passed and Asuka was still on that tree-branch. Nobody had had come around this place so she couldn't ask for help and she was afraid to fall down.

'I'm a failure. a failure as a fairy tail wizard. Mom and Dad will be so disappointed' she thought to herself as she sobbed.

"ASUKA! ASUKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice called. She knew that voice! it was her Dad's voice!

"Over here Daddy, on the tree!" she responded hoping he had heard her. Finally Alzack saw her and helped her get down.

"Asuka! thank god you're alright! We were so worried about you!" Alzack panted in relief.

"sorry Daddy… I didn't know this would happen…"

"what happened?" Asuka's father asked.

"well… I had just finished a mission… And I was walking back to the guild… When this boy asked me to help his cat to get down from the tree… Bu t then it turned out it was some weird exceed and that boy and the cat stole my reward…" Asuka explained still sobbing a little.

"So that's why you didn't come back to the guild." The gun-mage concluded.

"yeah… Sorry to disappoint you… I was tricked by some jerk and didn't get to bring the reward home…" Asuka responded almost crying.

"Disappointed? Asuka… I can't be more proud of you right now… Not only did you finish a mission all by yourself you also helped somebody in need who didn't have anything to give you in return! You're a real fairy tail member." Alzack exclaimed and hugged his daughter. "Come on. lets get back to the guild."

*At the guild*

"Hey everybody, we're back!" Alzack exclaimed after he and Asuka entered the guild. As soon as he said that he noticed that Asuka was no longer with him! to his relief he quickly located her: Bisca was hugging her so tight she couldn't even make a noise.

"OH, MY BABY, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DONT DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" the young mother said still clinging to her child.

"Mom! I'm not a baby, I'm a mage" Asuka pouted and finally freed herself gently.

Everybody then asked her what happened and after she explained what happened Juvia said:"really? that's what happened? Well guess who Gray-sama and Juvia brought along."

Gray and Juvia, who for some reason had bruises and cuts all over her, led Asuka to a nearby table. Asuka couldn't believe her eyes. On the table there were the money she had earned, but more importantly the boy and the exceed that tricked her, both lying unconscious.

"H-how come they're here, and why is he unconscious? And what's with the bruises, Juvia?" The girl asked in disbelieve.

"Well its a long story." Juvia said. "Me and Gray-sama were coming back from a mission and they tried to pull the same stunt with us as they did with you. But we were 2 so we cornered them. At first we thought we could just paralyze them with water lock, get the money back and release him. But the boy… just drank the water! He turned out to be a water dragon slayer! That's why we had a hard time fighting him! he just ate our attacks anytime he could and the fact that we underestimated him didn't help that much either. However he's still a kid so we managed to knock him out. the exceed just fainted seeing his friend beaten. That's where Juvia's bruises come from. We brought him here to interrogate him and nurse him back to health."

"WOW! a dragon slayer the same age as me! I hope we can be friends sometime." Asuka said looking at the unconscious kid's face. 'He doesn't look like a bad person' she thought to herself.

Suddenly the dragon slayer woke up and rose to his feet ,startling Asuka and yelled: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LIGHTNING BULL!"

A.N.: yeah… rate and review you know the drill. What the fuck is lightning bull?


	3. Chapter 3

"IM GONNA KILL YOU LIGHTNING BULL! KILL-wait…where am I? Who are you idiots?" the boy asked after he woke up.

"How rude! Don't call us idiots without knowing us well!" Asuka said, after recovering from her initial fright.

"Yeah? who's gonna stop me, yo…you…YOU!" the dragon slayer said when he recognized Asuka.

"Yes, me. But my name is not 'you' it's Asuka. And yours is?" the girls replied politely.

"Me? I am Ryu. And I'm an unbeatable water-dragon-slayer. Just like my my mom, who was an unbeatable dragon." the kid said.

"Unbeatable? but we beat you just a few minutes ago…" Gray said.

"Yeah…well…I…I faked it. I intended you to think just that. Yeah that sounds believable." Ryu replied.

"You just said out loud'that sounds believable', you know that?" Asuka pointed out.

Everybody was silent as noone knew how to talk back to that statement. Then a squeaky voice could be heard.

"Wuaaah… Morning Ryu… Morning girl we robbed… Wait.. What?!" the red exceed said after finally waking up.

"Oh, hey Alucard. so you're finally awake. Listen we need to get outta here quickly and somehow steal these people's money!"

"You did it again." Asuka interrupted.

"What do you mean?"Ryu asked.

"You said exactly what you were planning on doing to us while we were listening." the girl answered.

"…oh…FUUUCK THIS SHIT-ow! What was that for?!" Ryu yelled after getting hit on the head by Bisca.

"you little piece of crap... You trick my daughter... And don't even apologize... On top of that your language displeases me. I'm gonna make sure that you GET A LESSON IN MANNERS!" The milf(lol) shouted pointing her magic gun at Ryu and Alucard who was resting on the boy's head.

"WAAAH! THIS WOMAN'S CRAZY! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! ROAR, WATER DRAGON"

Ryu spew a gust of water out of his mouth sending Bisca to the wall. Seeing this a certain fire dragon slayer walked towards the kid with an angry look on his face.

"I don't like it when people hurt my comrades. I'll let this one slide because you're a kid, as long as you apologize to Asuka,Bisca and Juvia for the trouble." Natsu warned the boy.

"You forgot me." Gray said.

"Nope." Natsu snickered only to get hit by Gray's ice-bazooka. And then the usual: a fight of almost the entire guild except Juvia, the exceeds and Asuka.

"This is our chance! lets run Alucard!" Ryu told his friend as they attempted to flee.

'he did it again' Asuka thought and ran after the dragon slayer but stopped when she noticed the furniture flying around.

Then she saw a table falling in her direction and closed her eyes in fear... But she didnt get hit... When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw...Ryu Had taken the blow to prevent her from getting hit.

a.n.: Oh... That was painfully obvious. well anyway thanks to Karanma Maeryl, Rowenforever and cherriblossoms yakumo for reviewing. you helped me very much.


	4. Chapter 4

"You saved me! Why!?" Asuka gasped in relief.  
"I did? Well, no offense but I was actually just going for the money. And now nothing will stop me from getti-"*BAM* Ryu was cut of as Droy fell on him ''Ryu!'' Asuka yelled out of worry.  
Ryu however lifted Droy saying:"get of me, fattie!" and threw him away. "now that thats taken care of-" but he didnt get to finish that sentence either as yet another mage fell on him. This time it was erza and now he fell unconscious. "Oops. Sorry, kiddo. Are you hurt?'' Erza asked still not getting that she had just knocked him unconscious.

"Aunt Erza, I think he passed out" Asuka said.

"WHAT?! BUT DROY FELL ON HIM AND HE WAS JUST FINE! IS HE IMPLYING I'M FAT?!" Erza exclaimed.

"No. I think it was probably your armor." the little girl said.

"Oh. Well, everyone, stop the fighting! We need to be quiet and help the kid while we interrogate his exceed!" Erza yelled and the entire guild obeyed.

"Wait what?"was all Alucard could say before being tied up by 3 other exceeds.

"Now tell us everything you know if you want your little friend here to live!" Bisca said while pointing at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"BISCA"the entire guild shouted.

"Relax, I was kidding." she responded.

"W-well, you see, Ryu and I used to belong to a guild called vampyrum spectrum." the red cat said nervously.

"Vampyrum Spectrum? I know that name. Wasn't that guild shut down like a year ago?" said a surprised Lucy.

"Yeah, by those bastards at Lightning bull. and we suspect that Femme fatale might have something to do with it too."

"Femme Fatale? sounds hot. Is that like mermaid heel a female only guild?" asked Wakaba with heart shaped eyes

"Yes, but unlike mermaid heel, these are evil psychopaths and we hate them. One of 'em killed Mizuchi." answered Alucard with audible hatred in each word.

"Mizuchi? who is that?" asked Natsu.

"Mizuchi was our foster mother. And the one who taught Ryu water dragon slayer magic. I was still little and couldnt learn it but then she got killed by that bitch." Alucards hatred growed with each word. his face was almost completely hidden in a shadow only his mouth and a red glowing eye were visible.

"What?! A human managed to kill a dragon?! Was she a dragon slayer?!" said a shocked Erza.

"No... She was a water god slayer. But still she would have lost to Mizuchi if she hadn't threatened to kill Ryu and me. So Mom surrendered to save us. But that woman wanted to kill us anyway. Therefore Mizuchi spew out a gust of mist to give us a chance of escape. But while we escaped we heard an agonizing howl of a dying dragon. We later stumbled across Vampyrum Spectrum who were like a new family to us. But a guild named lightning bull sued them and then it got shut down. Now we are stealing money because we're afraid to get to close to anyone so the loss won't affect us ever again. There. That's everything you need to know. You happy now?" Alucard finished with tears of hatred and sorrow in his eyes. The whole guild went quiet.

*2 hours later*

"Ow my head. I hope I don't get knocked out again. Huh? Oh, its you guys. Why are you all smiling at me like I was your friend" Ryu asked lacking the trust that fairy tail deserves. Asuka jumped on his bed (they were at the infirmary) and hugged him.

"Guess what? We've decided that you and Alucard should join our guild. You had it rough and need more friends than just each other. Also I don't have a partner so you guys would be perfect!" Asuka said in excitement.

"What?! Who gave you the right to decide such a thing?! And quit hugging me, it's embarrassing!" Ryu blushed neon red.

"Now stand still while I put the mark on you. Where do you want it?" asked Mirajane.

"My right shoulder...NO WAIT!" but it was too late. Ryu alredy had the Fairy tail symbol on his body and started to cry... Out of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

a.n. first I wanted to thank all my reviewers and followers. And chattyanime yes I accept yur oc. which brings me to another thing i want to tell you. Im accepting 2 more oc so if you want to send me one do it now. But only one oc per in this story it's NaLi not NaLu. And if you excuse me, there's a bunch of raging NaLu fangirls waiting to tear me apart because we all know women can get away with anything nowadays, even murder. just kidding. Well, on with the story.

*3 hours later*

Ryu was sitting on a chair with Alucard on his head. The guild had been celebrating the arrival of a new member from the moment Mirajane had put the red fairy tail symbol on his shoulder. At first they were hesitating to accept the guild, but eventually gave in and joined the celebration. There had been everything: fights, music, food and even a moment were they were all dancing. Ryu danced with Asuka as she was the only girl his heigth. The only ones that didn't get to dance were the exceeds and Makarov. Happy asked Alucard a lot of questions like 'why are your wings bat wings?' or 'how did you guys meet?' while Carla and Lily watched in amusement. All of this had left them very exhausted and the fact that they hadn't slept well in 3 days made it even worse.

"Well, what do you think about being the new members of Fairy tail?" a voice asked.

"WAAAAHH!" Ryu and Alucard screeched. They got startled right before they could fall asleep! They turned around and it was just Asuka.

"W-well that is hard to say. I really want to stay a Vampyrum Spectrum wizard." The dragon slayer answered.

"Yeah me too" Added the red cat.

"Don't try to fool me. I saw how much fun you guys were having just moments ago." Asuka giggled.

"I can't admit I like it here to YOU" Ryu said.

"You just did"

"AAAGH" he yelled infrustration.

"Well, in that case get prepared because we are going on a job tomorrow. It will be the first job I'm doing with a partner!" Asuka said excited.

"Wowowow. Hold it right there. Why would I wanna be your partner? I only have one partner and that's Alucard." Ryu pointed out as he and Alucard high-fived.

"Well. I'll forgive you for the robbing and keep mom from killing you if you guys become my partners. Waht do you say? Do we have a deal?" The girl argued.

Ryu had to think of it. Asuka's mother Bisca really scared the shit out of him. And he owed her a favor. The problem was he didn't want to be responsible if anything happened to Fairy Tail and have Asuka getting into trouble. In the end he made a decision, you all know which one.

"Alright, but if you fuck up tomorrow I'm not-"*BAM*"going on anymore missions with you." Ryu got hit on the head by Bisca. fortunately Alucard was able to escape in time.

"MOM!" Asuka yelled a little angry at her mother for hitting him even though she knew her daughter would just ignore the bad language.

"Sorry dear. It was an impulse. But why do yo trust him so much anyway? Didn't he rob you just a few hours ago?" Bisca asked.

"He's a Fairy tail wizard now. We have to trust him or he will end up with serious problems. By the way mommy can we please take him home until we find a place for him to stay?"

"WHAT?!" Bisca,Alzack(who came running to his family after hearing this), Ryu and Alucard yelled at the same time.

"Well you guys are homeless right? So I figured you needed a place to stay. And we have a spare bed, so space won't be a problem. That way I can also explain my gun magic to you guys. And I could get to know you guys better. We're friends after all right?" Asuka explained.

"Waaaah. Our daughter is so mature for her age! THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Asuka's parents whined. Asuka, Ryu and Alucard only sweat dropped.

"So is that a-?"

"YES!"


	6. Chapter 6

11:00 PM

Asuka, Bisca, and Alzack had finally arrived at home. Ryu and Alucard had been tied up so they wouldn't escape, which they had tried several times. It might seem cruel but Asuka couldn't let them sleep on the streets! Who knows what could happen! In the end they were both too tired and just stopped moving. After entering Asuka gave Ryu and Alucard around the house.

"But before you can go to your room you'll have to get a bath. You smell terrible." Alzack told the dynamic trio. And thats exactly what happened. It had to be repeated though as Ryu 'ate' the water in the tub and had to throw up. Finally it was time for everybody to go to sleep. Due to the fact that Ryu had no clothes to change into they just asked the neighbours to borrow some clothes.

During the night Ryu and Alucard woke up. They couldn't sleep because of some strange noise.

"Ugh... This is so annoying. I didn't know Asuka could snore like this."

"Ryu, I don't think this is a snore"

*meanwhile in Asuka's room*

"HMM, HMMM!" Asuka couldn't say anything as a hand was covering her mouth.

"Hush little girl. We wouldn't want there to be an accident there would we?" A mysterious person who held her hostage chuckled quietly. Just at that moment the door got blown away.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Said a shape with red glowing eyes, no bigger than Asuka.

"Oh, and wo are you supposed to be?" The man who held Asuka in his clutches asked.

"Me? I'm Asuka's friend... And you are?"

"Me? I'm Asuka's long lost brother Isaac. I finally found this place after years of searching. I am holding her like this because at first she was screaming of joy and I wanted to surprise my parents tomorrow."

"Uhu. So that's what it is. Funny how you say you have the same parents yet you seem 20 years older than her dad." Ryu commented.

"WHAT? YOU CAN SEE IN THE DARK?" The man exclaimed.

"No, but I can hear. And you definitely sound like a middle-aged man. So let's make a deal. You leave her and her family alone and I won't beat you to pulp." Ryu snickered

"HA! YOU A LITTLE BOY WANT TO BEAT ME? HOW A- YEEOOOW!" During the man's speech Ryu had approached him and used a 'water dragon fist' to hit the man in the stomach. The man dropped Asuka who ran to her drawer for some reason.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT I'M GONNA KILL-" But he didn't manage to finish that sentence either as Ryu punched him in the gut again. This time however he sent the man through Asuka's open window where he seemed to have gotten in through. Ryu didn't want to let the man escape so he went after him with Alucard who had been hiding all this time following him. The man saw this and formed an ice cycle an aimed it at the two. Ryu dodged but Alucard was between a wall and the magic ice cycle and to shocked that he couldn't move. But the ice cycle stopped in its tracks and floated on the spot.

"Don't move or I'll kill your little friend over here he he" The man said evilly.

Ryu was so scared he couldn't even talk back. the boy didn't want to let a dangerous criminal get away with his crimes but he didn't want to lose his best friend either.

"YAAAGH" The dragon slayer yelled in despair and confusion.

"FIRE BULLET!"

The ice cycle exploded into a million harmless pieces and Alucard was safe again. "WAH? WHO?" The man was obviously confused until he spotted Asuka who was standing by the door frame with a magic gun in her hands.

"RYU; NOW" She shouted. The man could not even react after hearing Ryu yell "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON" and got hit by the stream that came out of the dragon slayer's mouth. Then Ryu did his thing: He beat the crap outta that guy leaving him unconscious. With all that noise from outside the neighbors had woken up.

Asuka explained what happened and the neighbors helped to take the man somewhere he wouldn't be a threat but overlordpringerx was too lazy to explain where.

"Why are your parents still asleep anyway? Are they deaf or something?" Ryu asked

"My dad practically is when he sleeps. And he snores so loud my mom has to wear earplugs." Asuka answered.

"THAT WAS SNORING? I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEBODY'S PET BOAR! W-well, anyway thanks for saving Alucard. We owe you one." Ryu said blushing.

"Silly. We are friends! And I didn't want anything to happen to him either. Not to mention you saved me first!" The girl responded.

"We're not frie-"

"Yeah, we are, You said it yourself when that guy was holding me."

"I only said it because I didn't think you were listening!" The boy argued.

"HA! You just admitted that you said it!" Asuka teased. Before Ryu could be frustrated again she hugged him and said: "I won't stop making fun of how bad you lie until you stop being so stubborn about having friends. You won't get rid of me as long as you stop wanting to get rid of me. You and Alucard are the only ones my age at the guild right now so I want you guys to be my friends."

Ryu only responded: "Alright, I guess if we weren't friends our team wouldn't work. So it seems I'll have to be your friend."

When they finally went to bed again Ryu and Alucard fell asleep instantly despite Alzack's snoring with smiles of satisfaction on their faces. Asuka watched them and giggled at how adorable they looked while sleeping. But then it hit her: 'now it's gonna take hours until I can get used to daddy's snoring again!'


	7. Chapter 7

**a.n.: I own nothing except Ryu and Alucard. Thanks to Iheartfairytail21 for her oc**

*The next day*

Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Ryu and Alucard arrived at the guild almost during lunchtime. The whole incident had left the children tired and they just wouldn't wake up until 11:00 AM and they actually tried to sleep even more. So when they arrived at the guild the first thing they did was order food to have energy for the day. Mirajane brought them the food they like most: meat and water for Ryu, fish and milk for Alucard, and whatever Asuka ate as she liked almost anything... and orange juice. Of course matchmaker Mirajane, whose idea it had also been to make Ryu and Asuka partners commented on how cute they looked together only to geet an angry glare from Ryu.

"So, what's the mission, Asuka?" Ryu asked.

"To be honest, I haven't chosen any mission yet. We'll have to choose one once we are fully awake. I'm still a lil' bit tired." Asuka answered.

Suddenly Ryu found himself embraced by Erza so tightly that breathing seemed almost impossible.

"Alzack and Bisca told us what happened last night. It was so brave of you to risk your life to save her."

"That...is...what men...do" He responded still trying to breath.

"YES" Everybody heard Elfman.

"Don't be so loud, Elfman. The baby will cry if you continue being so loud once it's born." A pregnant Evergreen said. Finally Erza released Ryu and him and Alucard walked towards Evergreen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here anyway? Isn't the guild a little... Dangerous for a pregnant woman?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm Evergreen. I'm Elfman's wife. And you must be Ryu and Alucard. I normally aren't here ever since I got pregnant. I only came here to know the new members." Evergreen smiled.

"Well, uh... Nice to meet you." Ryu said awkwardly.

"Ryu, Alucard! We have a job!" Asuka told them.

"Really? What is it?" Alucard asked

"It's a hunting job. We have to hunt down a thief in another town!" Asuka explained in excitement.

"Well in that case we better get going, before he or she steals anything else." Ryu pointed out. And then they were off.

*1 hour later*

"Here it is. The mayor's office. He's the one we have to talk to to make him known we accepted the job." Asuka explained.

"Ok. Hey, jackass! We accepted your job! You better pay us relly good!" Ryu yelled. Asuka silenced him and then they saw a paper plane flying out of the window. Alucard caught it and unfolded it. 'Don't hurt her' was written on it.

"What does this mean? Why can't we hurt 'her'? Does he mean the thief?" The exceed asked.

"I don't know. But if he wants us to stop her without hurting her, it's gonna be harder than any other mission we went on before in Vampyrum Spectrum." The dragon slayer said.

"Well, we better get going. I suggest we look in the woods near the park first." The girl suggested

*In the woods*

"So. How should we start our search?" Asuka asked.

"That's easy. We follow our noses." Alucard said.

After following Alucard deeper into the woods as he had caught an odd scent they quickly got lost. For quite a while they had been searching for a way back but didn't find anything. Suddenly they heard a girl's voice sing: "Please, forest that I love, protect me from my enemies." And suddenly a tree started moving and trapped Alucard in the air.

"HELP! HELP ME!" The red cat yelled panicking.

"Don't worry, bro! It's just a tree!" Ryu said, and then he blew the tree to smithereens. Then he saw her. A girl his age, with short pale blue hair, light green eyes. She was wearing a white flower print shirt under a green dress and white sneakers. She looked scared.

"Hey Asuka, I think I found the thief!" Ryu said.

"Really? Well let me take care of this! SLEEPING BULLET!" Asuka shot a bullet at the unknown girl, but instead of injuring her, it put her to sleep. Ryu picked her up and they decide to just follow their footprints. Well, Asuka said that. Ryu and Alucard just face palmed themselves for not thinking of it. They returned to the mayor's office, this time entering and facing the mayor. He was short and old like Makarov, but still not bald. He had a weird skull tattoo on his forehead.

"Here is the thief. Or at least that's what we think. Is it her?" Ryu asked

"Yes it's her. Now please there is another thing I want to ask you to do before I pay you. Please take her to your guild and take good care of her. She needs a family."

Just at that moment the girl woke up.

"Wah... Where... OH MY GOD! MASTER!" She yelled as she saw the mayor and run up to him and hugged him.

"WHAT?!" Asuka,Ryu and Alucard yelled in unison.

"Cantrelle. I'm happy to see you too. But do me a favor and move on with your life. For now join these people's guild. As for you three. Here is your reward." The mayor threw a moneybag at them with and Asuka caught it.

"Bu-but master..." Cantrelle said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Cantrelle. You can visit me anytime you want. But you have to stop stealing. Now these kids are your new family."

'We didn't agree to anything' Alucard thought.

"Okay, might aswell do it. She seems nice after all." Asuka said.

"Ok but don't take too long in saying goodbye. I want to get to the guild before dinnertime. Im so incredibely hungry." Ryu demanded.

"Don't be a grump Ryu. Here. WATER BULLET!" Asuka shot a bullet of water at him which he ate.

"Thanks. Your water bullets taste great." He said.

*1 heartwarming goodbye and 1 walk to the guild later*

Asuka and Ryu burst through the gate of the guild yelling:"HEY GUYS! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER


	8. Chapter 8

"A new member already? That's awesome!" Natsu said.

"What's your name?" Levy asked.

"M-my name is Cantrelle. I'm a song wizard." Cantrelle answered shyly

"Oh really? can you give us a sample of your magic?"

"O-ok." Cantrelle then started to sing a song that she called 'beast's jealousy'. And suddenly Natsu, Ryu, Elfman, and Gajeel got red glowing eyes and started fighting.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Asuka asked loudly.

"This song makes people that are not very bright, and behave like animals go crazy as long as they're in love, and they become jelly of everyone." Cantrelle snickered, not so shy anymore.

"WELL FIX I- wait Ryu is in love?" Asuka asked

"Looks like it. And don't worry about fixing it. It should wear of right now." Cantrelle explained. True to her word, they suddenly stopped fighting with confused looks on their faces.

"What just happened?" Ryu asked.

"I think that girl started singing and then we fought for no reason." Said Gajeel.

"How unmanly. I got influenced by a little girl." Lamented Elfman.

"But why just us? We weren't the only one's who heard the song." Natsu pointed out.

"It's because you always behave like animals and you all have somebody you love!" Happy teased.

"By the way, Ryu. Who have you put your eyes on?" Mira asked.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU I HAVE A CRUSH ON-" Ryu said but was cut of by Alucard's wing, who was trying to help his friend.

"Well, I'll need to find out then." teased Mirajane already knowing the obvious answer.

"OOOOH!" somebedy suddenly moaned in pain. This somebody was Evergreen, who was holding her belly.

"What's wrong, Ever?" Elfman asked.

" 'What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?' THE BABY IS COMING, YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled at everyone.

first there was silence apart from Evergreen's moaning. Then every single male in the guild freaked out and started running around the guild screaming.

"Oh god, oh god!" Gajeel yelled.

"This is awful!" Natsu shouted.

"We don't know how to handle this!" Ryu screamed.

"This is so unmanly of us!" Elfman lamented.

Then Cantrelle began to sing a song that calmed everybody down. Now that there was peace again she started giving people instructions.

"Alright, everyone. I've already been in this situation before and know exactly what to do. First I need some people to assist me. We're starting with the husband of this woman. And somebody who already gave birth to a baby."

Elfman and Bisca stepped forward.

"Now hold her hands to comfort her. Now I need a fire wizard. Only one."

Natsu stepped forward.

"Heat some water up with your fire, but not too much. An lastly I need somebody to help me sing a song I know to make this easier."

Lucy summoned Lyra and told her to obey Cantrelle.

"Now. I need you to sing along with me. This is a song that will help ease up Evergreen's pain a little, but it's more effective when two persons sing it at once."

Then they started singing. It actually seemed to work as Ever was sweating less. Bisca and Elfman told her to push, which she did. Levy, who had read about this was also helping Evergreen, by helping her take the baby out.

After 5 hours the baby finally came out crying. Everybody was silent as they didn't want to bother it.

"It's... a boy... he has his father's eyes."

Elfman then carried her and their newborn child home to rest.

When they left everyone suddenly cheered.

"That was awesome Cantrelle!"

"We really couldnt have done it without you!"

"Hurray for Cantrelle!"

And then there was an even bigger party than with Ryu and Alucard. And the main star who performed was Cantrelle who didn't need magic to show she could sing better than anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The party had been going for a while now. Asuka, Ryu and Alucard had started a conversation with Cantrelle.

"So tell us. What was up with you and that mayor-midget?" Ryu asked.

"Well, I used to belong to a dark guild called skull thunder. We were like a family but we still performed some illegal jobs. However, the guild was destroyed a few months ago. That mayor used to be the master. But apparently he was able to move on. I hope everyone else was too. They are the only family I ever knew." Cantrelle explained a little sad.

"Ah, cheer up, Cantrelle. I'm sure they're ok. Besides, you have us now, right?" Asuka said to comfort her new friend.

"Yeah you're right." Cantrelle cheered up.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man entered the guild. He was short and old with a huge head and odd chin.

"HMMMM ERZA, WHAT A WONDERUL PERFUME YOU HAVE AGAIN." Ichiya, the short old one said, upon seeing Erza. As Erza tried to hold him back, Ryu started to approach Ichiya.

"Hey, douche-midget! Either wash yourself or leave! I can't stand your stench!" Ryu told him.

"Just who do you think you're talking to you little snotnose?! You're talking to Ichiya from Blue Pe..." But the dwarf didn't get to finish his sentence. Ryu had grabbed his face.

"I warned you..." And with that the dragon slayer punched Ichiya so hard that the old man's head got stuck in the wall opposite to their position. After Ichiya managed to free himself, he started to talk seriously.

"Well, enough of this. We have important information for you guys."

What do you mean, Ichiya?" Erza got curious.

"Well, recently 2 lovely women visited us. Though their perfume was wonderful, their words were absolutely unpleasant. They said they were from a guild called lightning bull. They told us to back of as Lightning bull doesn't like loser guilds. Though the younger one was more polite, she still was on Lightning bulls side. That is why I came to talk to you. I'm afraid that they may come here too. I just wanted to warn you. By the way what's with this kid here? He seems even angrier now than when I came in."

Everybody turned towards Ryu and Alucard, and saw it was true. The look on their faces was the one of pure hatred.

"Lightning... Bull.." Alucard whispered

"No... You won't take these away from us too..." Ryu mumbled.

"Ryu. It's alright nothing is gonna happen to us." Asuka said, hugging her friends.

"That kid seems have had a little trouble with lightning bull in the past. Well I don't want to be the one to remind him of that. Im going now. Call me Erza." Ichiya said, to which Erza shuddered.

"Wait. Small guy with odd face... Thanks." Ryu said.

"And?" The perfume mage said.

"If you're waiting for an apology... You're not getting one." Ryu smirked. And with an angry face, Ichiya left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ryu. Have you found a place to sleep?" Asuka asked.

"Yes but... It costs a lot of money. I can't even afford one week there. So... Would you guys mind if Alucard and me sleep in the guild for awhile?" the dragon slayer said.

"Not at all. In fact we can give you a room we don't use anymore ever since... that... happened." Makarov said.

"What happened?" Ryu asked

"Yeah I would like to know too. You never told ME." Asuka pointed out.

"Nevermind. Anyway its getting late. We should all go home, dont you think?" Makarov said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"He's right. Come on dear. Say goodbye to everyone." Bisca said.

"Wait. Can I invite Cantrelle over? She has the same problem as Ryu and Alucard! So what about she sleeps at our place tonight?" the little gun mage asked.

"Alright. But you two better behave." Alzack gave in to his daughter's request.

"Well, bye, everyone!" Ryu and Alucard said. After everyone was gone the dragon slayer and the red cat searched for a place to sleep. Once they found the room Makarov was talking about, they made themselves comfortable. Before they could fall asleep Ryu said something:

"Hey, Alucard. Remember how it was when we were in Vampyrum Spectrum?"

"Yeah. They were just as nice with us as Fairy Tail. Much unlike other people we've met."

"Right." Ryu said.

*4 years earlier*

"Mommy, Mommy! Alucard's wings have grown bigger! Look!" A little boy with a cheerful face said. The boy was still a toddler but had the energy to surpass anybody else.

"Really? Let me see." A beautiful young woman with blue hair said to the little boy who was carrying a 2-year-old red cat with bat wings.

"Here!" The boy said, handing the cat over to his mother.

"You're right, Ryu! They have grown bigger. My son really has a good eye for these things." She embraced her son into a tight hug, which he returned.

"Can I go out and play, mom?" Ryu asked.

"Sure. Go out and have fun. But don't go to far away from the cave." The woman said.

"I'm not so sure today is a good playing day." A voice came from behind the mother. The woman turned around to face another woman. This one was beautiful too but she had blonde hair. The expression on her face however was very threatening. And thats when the mother knew what was going on.

"Ryu get deep inside the cave. NOW!" she told Ryu. He confusedly went deep inside taking Alucard with him.

"So, you must be Mizuchi the water dragon." The woman said. At that, the mother transformed into a big blue snakelike dragon.

"That I am. And who are you, might i ask?" Mizuchi said in a somewhat more present voice.

"I am Selena. I am a water god slayer from femme fatale and here to exterminate you." Selena said now forming water magic with her right hand.

"Why is that?" The dragon asked, also ready for battle.

"You raised a male and taught him your magic. If it was just that you raised him it would not be a problem. But something as dense as a male shouldnt have such a dangerous power. So you're my enemy and that of femme fatale." The god slayer said.

* * *

**this will be a 2-parter. the next part will be out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

The woman and the dragon had been fighting for a really long time. For a moment it looked like the dragon was losing but she was able to turn the battle to her favor.

"What is going on?! How can you be able to overpower me, a water god slayer?!" The dark mage said.

"Why is it so odd? if a human can surpass a god, and a dragon can surpass a human... Why should I not be able to surpass you?" Mizuchi said somewhat mockingly.

"Ugh, if this keeps going on like this... Wait..." The god slayer suddenly had an evil smile on her face. And suddenly she entered the cave.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" Mizuchi went after her. When she finally reached the woman, it was already to late. Ryu and Alucard were being held hostage by the mage.

"Mommy? What is going on? What is this woman doing?" Ryu asked, the fear clear in his voice.

"LET HIM GO YOU EVIL WHORE!" The dragon yelled. Selena just smirked.

"Hm. How about we make a deal? You surrender, and I let those two live. Well what about it?" She said with a look of triumph on her face.

"Ugh fine. But please leave my son unharmed." Mizuchi surrendered. Immediately Selena threw a devastating attack at the dragon, powerful enough to severely injure the creature but not to kill her.

"On second thought, I am not a fan of having families torn apart." The mage snickered and prepared herself to kill the child. However just at that moment the dragon attacked her again, causing her to let go of Ryu, and trip backwards. The suddenly steam came out of the dragon and blocked Selenas vision.

"RYU, RUN AWAY AND DONT LOOK BACK! TAKE ALUCARD WITH YOU AND GO AS FFAST AS YOU CAN!" Mizuchi yelled taking advantage of the moment. Ryu did as he was told and left the cave as at an impressive speed. He was heading towards the town when he heard an agonizing roar. Alucard noticed it too. He had an expression of pure sadness on his face. However Ryu did as his foster mother told him and ran as fast as he could.

When he finally reached the town, the first thing he did was ask for help.

"Help, please! Some woman killed my foster mother, and I have nowhere to go!" Ryu cried. Some people ran towards him to see if he was alright.

"Are you injured?"

"Everything fine?"

"Does anything hurt?"

to all those questions the boy answered that he was fine, and everything seemed to go smoothly until he was asked this:

"Who is your foster mother anyway?"

"Mizuchi the water dragon."

Then all of a sudden the looks of worry on everybody's faces turned into looks of disgust.

"Get way from us!"

"Everybody stay away from this kid! He was raised by a dragon! Hhe's probably dangerous!"

"Wha... What are you talking about? Why are you saying those things?" Ru asked confused. However instead of an answer he got hit in the back of his head and was knocked out cold.

When he woke up, he was in a prison cell. Alucard was there too.

"At least they let me stay with you." Ryu mumbled. Suddenly he heard a couple of voices from outside and a man came in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Never thought I would have to 'babysit' in my job. Well how is it going, scum?" He said cruelly.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you to deserve this?" Ryu sobbed.

"Do you think I will fall for that fake crying of yours? Please... You're nothing but scum to me. And so was your mother. Dragons are despicable beings and so is everybody who associates with... " But he didn't get to finish that sentence. Ryu snapped at that and hit him square in the gut.

"You think yo can talk like that about my mother?! The one who raised me since I was a baby?! Well I'll let you know this, ratshit. This prison isn't enough to hold a dragon slayer hostage!" And then Ryu broke out, taking Alucard with him.

From this point on, life was extremely hard for the dragon slayer and his flying feline companion. As they were being persued the whole time they had to hide and steal to survive. And like that they lived for 3 months. Until one morning they woke up to see they had been discovered.

In front of them, in their hideout, there was a woman, around 19 years old. She was really pretty. She had a tanned skin, wore a blue miniskirt, white socks and sandals, and a baby blue shirt. She had ravenblack hair and a face that really showed she was in a good mood. She didnt seem to want to harm, but nevertheless Ryu got into a fighting position.

"Now, now. What kind of behavior is that infront of a lady? I will have to teach you manners once this is over." She said.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Ryu asked, not letting his guard down.

"I'm Karanmaeryl. A wizard from Vampyrum Spectrum. And Im here to stop a dangerous criminal. Though the employers said that I shouldn't be fooled by his youngg appearance. But seeing how theres a dangerous criminal around here I couldn't just let a homeless child out in the open. It could be dangerous for you and your cat."

"Hm. I think there is something you are not understanding lady." the boy said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Karanmaeryl asked.

"That criminal... is me."


End file.
